


what kind of a question is that?

by thefigureinthecorner



Category: Camp Camp (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, implied child abuse/neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefigureinthecorner/pseuds/thefigureinthecorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about hanging upside-down for an hour that's really, really unpleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what kind of a question is that?

**Author's Note:**

> hey does anyone remember the fact that max literally just straight up got stabbed and left to hang above a pit of fire?? because i feel like that fact is not talked about often enough

There's something about hanging upside-down for an hour that's really, really unpleasant.

Your head is throbbing, the stab wound in your back hurts insanely bad, your chest is angled in a way that makes it a bit hard to breathe, and you're not sure if you're dizzy from the heights, the blood loss, the rush of blood to the head, or some mix of the three. You've given up on waiting for someone to help you down from the high-ropes course; now, you mostly just want to pass out and die quickly.

Which, really, is kinda morbid, but so is everything about this place.

There's a certain point at which you just kinda give up. You're stuck; clearly nobody wants to help you, so you might as well just let go of the hope that maybe someone won't be a complete asshole. You're not really sure when, exactly, you go unconscious, but suddenly everything feels very fuzzy and far away for a few seconds before you're pitched into complete darkness.

\---

_“Oh my god, Max?!”_

_“He's still bleeding that's probably not good--”_

_“Stay with me, buddy.”_

\---

You wake up in a cabin.

It takes you a moment to assess where you are, but the roof is unmistakably a cabin roof and you never thought you'd be so relieved to be at Camp Campbell.

That relief disappears quickly when you try to move and realize that, oh, Jesus Christ, everything hurts. You let out a noise that's somewhere between a groan, a whimper, and a wheeze, and apparently you're not alone in the room.

“Max, you're awake!”

That's David. God, why.

“Yeah, I am,” you respond, trying to sound annoyed but mostly just sounding pathetic. You try to push yourself up to sit but end up flopping back down uselessly, and David comes over to help prop you up against the pillows.

“How are you feeling?” Huh, that's probably the most concerned you've ever heard David sound about anything. You could've sworn he was a broken robot stuck on the ‘happy’ setting or something. Still, you glare at him, because holy shit what kind of question is that. He seems to realize it too.

“Sorry, force of habit. Obviously you feel terrible. Nikki and Neil got me and told me you'd been stabbed and kidnapped by the Woodscouts which was… unexpected, but honestly pretty typical of them. Anyway, when we found you, you were unconscious, so we brought you back here since we're kinda in the middle of nowhere and getting you to a hospital or anything like that would've probably been riskier than just patching you up here since that would've been another few hours. If you still want to go to a hospital, though--”

“No! No, uh, no hospitals,” you interrupt, wincing as the sudden outburst jostles your back. David looks confused.

“Um, o… kay, no hospitals then. Uh, we could get you home and you can rest there?”

This time, you flinch. Home would pretty much be a death sentence considering you're barely able to move. “Ugh, no, I'd rather take the--” you almost say hospital, but then you realize if you go to the hospital then your parents are going to get involved anyway and either way you end up at home. “Uh, never mind. I'll just stay in here, if that's okay.”

Now David looks really worried, and you realize just a bit too late that maybe that was a bit too unlike you. “Um, sure, but haven't you been trying to escape the entire summer? I thought you'd be happy to get out of here.”

Well, shit. “Um. Yeah, I guess, I mean, I want to get out of here, just… I don't want to go home. Let's just leave it at that.” You tense up as David looks like he's thinking it over and your head’s starting to pound again, but David doesn't push the subject and you're glad that at least once in his life he can read the mood.

“Well then, Max,” and there's that annoyingly positive voice and annoyingly bright grin again, “I guess you're gonna be staying with us after all!”

You roll your eyes. He keeps grinning for a few more seconds before dropping it. His voice gets a bit lower.

“Hey, uh… get some rest, okay? I'll check in on you every hour or so, just tell me if you need anything, and if you, uh... If you wanna talk, about anything, feel free to, okay?”

You nod, too surprised by how serious he sounds to really say anything back. Maybe you said too much to him?

He's gone before you can really overthink things.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just supposed to be abt max's stab wound from ep. 3 and it turned into slightly more than that whoops


End file.
